User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 New bakugan game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D722yUjniuk&feature=player_embedded Found this on bakuganbuzz website...if you didn't know Needs your Help! Yeah just wondering did you do bakugan Taylor wiki right will do you think you can edit casey wiki because i try but i don't know how to do it myself little lost trying all casey really needs is a good templete thats if you want to do it??? Thanks!!! That was so awsome you did it so quick i was amaze on how fast you did it thanks i really don't get this whole wiki thing... Confuse! Are you talking about my bakugan Ovi he's not a fan-fic character he's in the show i just gave him a name since the show forgot to give him one what are you talking about please stop what??? Hey!!! He's in episode 3 of bakugan gundalian you don't remember??? Hey!!! He's in episode 3 of bakugan gundalian you don't remember??? Um Ok you got me he dosen't have a name so i thought people wouldn't mind if i gave him a name what do you want from me to delete him??? Ok then How do i get rid of him i don't really know what i'am doing here??? Got it So i talk to who to get rid of him again??? So did i do it Can you still see him i think i got rid of him for good i hope do you still see him??? Sure But if you want to get rid of it do it yourself cause i have no idea what i'am doing i'll stop editing but thats it i don't know what to do... How do i delete my account Ok i want to get rid of my account how do i remove my account??? Help. Do you think you could help me upload a pic????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 05:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Uploading it, I still don't have my computer, I'll email it. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 06:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 07:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) New Featured article? If Yes, got any candidates? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 15:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ops!!! Yeah i should stop helping i try to add more pictures of Casey turns out i think i made it worse so sorry i'am going to stop helping turns out the more i help the worse things get... =( Never mind It looks like somone name TwinStar fix it well at least Casey now has more pic.s of himself your welcome lol... XD well abce2 about those grammar things to make me a crat what do you want me to do now.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok your saying that I will might screw up to be a crat explaining that I lost my admins rights twice. So you thnk I might screw with this. --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 I did not mean it that way your just saying I am not ready by the moment yet just give me errands on this wiki so I could prove myself--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I know that Abce but aside from blocking I have really helped this wiki in terms of A Cards, Gate Cards, Anime, some pics, informations, descriptions battle gear correct attributes and correcting grammar.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) and I saw that you gave rec early cratship when he was bearly 2000 edits. No offense to Rec--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I know but what major thing did he do to get it and maybe I can do some other stuff. I have not alot of time on the wiki much. I m just going through alot of school work--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Tomoorow or Sunday becuase my Dad hates it when I edit--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) hey abce2 guess what on Bakugan Dimensions I defeated Dan and Shun they were level 850-950 and I was only 550--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Flare Dragaon 780g can never be real I mean the g. See here. And if you can, please tell me some reasons why can't even view the Bakugan Dimensions page.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 04:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I mean the actual game. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 02:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) O Please!!! In bakugan dimension i defeated shun and dan i defeated all of the battle brawlers in bakugan dimension they were so easy and i been helping out to you know well i mess things up then others fix it but i still help out with the pics and two videos for fabia lol... XD O Please!!! In bakugan dimension i defeated shun and dan i defeated all of the battle brawlers in bakugan dimension they were so easy and i been helping out to you know well i mess things up then others fix it but i still help out with the pics and two videos for fabia lol... XD Abce2, I need ur help putting a pic on the little thing Strikeflier72 (talk) 01:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Does hades really have a weighted base?I find that hard to believe because i own a B3 Darkus Hades and it does not stand very well plus the head broke and its 650gs. Thx for answering if you even answer. :) Thank you GuMmY bEaRs 19:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) One more thing... how did u put the Free Lemonade Only 25 cents Abce2 I have decided I will not leave this wiki. I had a change in thoughts. well what made me change my thought was what will I do without this place I love it. I am staying forever. Tell everyone this--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) abce2 from now on I will be here everyday I will try--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) UH… I think I messed it up. --Recgameboy | You're not better than me, I'm just worse than you 20:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I have a request I think RayneHaos should be on rollback, she has been trying really hard. I know she will do better work then. A.O.H. / BOOM goes the freak on coffee. (talk) 15:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey A fan uploaded this to Chugga's Facebook. BoyCot Youtube til Chugga is back! :Ummm, why? Why don't we just contact Youtube...?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanted to show you this. Hey Abce2, it's Agent Z you wanna battle on Dimensions? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{]] 15:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Next to Jake on Lumagrowl. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''Drago has a Mustache :{]] 15:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't even beat Rec's Merlix. Even more powned. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 15:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Look at this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywZtyNRCZLk sorry twinstar is getting way out of hand though im sorry i got caught up in this please forgive me it is not how i should act if i want to be an admin and for that i am sorry sorry that last comment was me i can be nice but dont get on my bad side just ask airzel he knows why XD (talk) 16:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) In the past blog she called me a loser, that i will burn in third degree and now that i'm pathetic. I can take one or two or three or four... But it gets out of nerves easily sometimes. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We need to talk. Have you noticed that T.S. hasn't been acting very Admin like lately??? I think that due to his apparent lack of maturity, you should strip him of his Admin status, and give it to RayneHaos. I know RayneHaos was in the fight, but she was the first to attempt to stop, and acted much more mature in the situation. Please take this into consideration. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 17:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I stopped a long time ago. I think this is the first time i loosed my nerves as an Admin. I'm not acting Hi Ranked like A.O.H.. I even block people for two hours. Plus i had no sleep for two days. Anyway, i'm not begging, or something like that. I'm just explaining. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll get some sleep now. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And R.H. didn't act mature in the situation, and i was the first that attempted to stop. This is speculation. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I just looked at the contributions of ALL 3 OF US during the fiasco, and i came up with the final tally. This is after the edits to our OWN pages were edited by ourselves. T.S. = 20 A.O.H. = 11 R.H. = 6 If you believe i am speculating, block me. But i was the one attempting to act mediator, and T.S. blew it out of proportions. He brought something up that didn't even have to do with the incident, and that was extremely immature in two ways. The first is that it had absolutely NOTHING to do with the fiasco. The second is using PAST information to gain an upper hand in an argument, when the information was forgiven by BOTH parties. This is obviously foul play by T.S. and i sound like a lawyer. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 18:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) At least i edit articles and get images. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :...XPAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Cfbd.jpg And yet, what is this? I still don't exactly know. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you hate me or something? Ever since I joined you are so hostile to me. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 00:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Crimson Omega Would you like to join my Dimensions Team? So far it's Aquos Siege, Darkus Master, and me. You can be second in command. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Crimson and Pearl:]] Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) hey what about me???---Created by anger.......with a touch of cheese..... 01:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) COOL AS THE RULE DUDE!!! AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) My team already has 5 members. Sick right? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 15:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) What about it? OMG IT TALKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOTALLY NEED A TALKING FISH ON LEGS!!!!!!! Lol. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 20:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely fake. I bet it doesn't even have a DNA Code. Does that Rubanoid that's Crimson and Pearl have a DNA Code? I think it's recolored. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 20:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Rubanoid and the Other one? You should put it on BakuBlog and ask people if they think they are fake or not. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 20:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) This guy sells a lot of fake Bakugan. Here is Apexeon AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Delete once read please Is there a way for me to change my username? 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 13:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Heyyoo Abce2. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 20:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I think I did it right. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Did REc do the infoboxes yet? I've got almost 1,000 edits! AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 21:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Abce2, we should make galleries of pictures form the Anime and post them on the bottom. Like take pictures of the show and then put it on the page. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 22:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Like my idea? AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh HI! Sorry, my computer privileges has become limited to just about an hour a day... I will try to keep up on the editing... CHEERS! Agent A- Outdated, but still effective when used properly... (talk) 01:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, are you guys starting articles for episodes? Agent A- Outdated, but still effective when used properly... (talk) 01:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll start by editing the already existing ones. Agent A- Outdated, but still effective when used properly... (talk) 01:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It's already uploaded I just don't know what it's called. Search for it. Go to Cartoon Network.com and click Bakugan. That's the background. I just can't find it. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 22:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok one sec it's almost done. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) OMG EPISODE TEN!!!!! XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Here look at this persons background. Looks like that. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No really check out this background. It's this persons. http://www.youtube.com/user/BakuganGundalian002 AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Soryy it just won't upload. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Everyone has one! Hi i need help! Everyone page I look at has a profile with the bakugan they own I was wondering how you make your own?Ploha12 (talk) 00:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) What color should I change my sig. The colors just don't fell right. You should change you're sig too. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 19:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Abce2 Huge thanks Abce2 for the comment on my blog, I can't thank you enough! PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! THANKS! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 14:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Love the use of screaming Preyas for the Template. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 17:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I need help I cant edit the bakugan gandalian invaders page it keeps saying that its lockedGamekid Dan 23:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!! why did u delete my pic on Primo Vulcan :( please respond He's back Chuggaa's back! I'm not kidding! Go to his channel! PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! yep Just to make sure i CAN put the petition on the front page, right??? would you consider a petition considered news??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 15:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) -_-" fine . . . . . . . . .some of us just REALLY hate Drago. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 15:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I was on a trip yesterday, so i was missing. Other than the News, what did i miss? Thanks! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 17:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2 remember you were askin about the picture as the background? Visit Lumino Dragonoid's page and it will have a picture saying, Lumino Dragonoid Coredem and Jake in a picture on one of the pictures. That's what I meant. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 16:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) . ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 16:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Then move it to "Different Names" or "Name Translation Errors". []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 20:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2, AΩ here. Is a BakuganBuzz account safe? By the way this Wiki is getting overrun with Pokemon Spirites! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 20:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dang the Madness. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 00:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I dont know if this is legal can i put ash's ------- adventure on my page? respond plz Strikeflier72/ gUmMy BeArS 23:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Wazzzzzzup Hey Abce2, AΩ here. Today I went to Target and saw the evil twin packs. There is only Coredem, Helix, and Dharak now. The Twin Destructor has no turrets and the vilantor gear and the Battle Turbine only have 2 turbines. They are Deka sized and won't fit on a normal Bakugan. They had wave 4's, and they had Hawktor, Rubanoid, and Plitheon. My mom said I couldn't get anything but I took some pictures. Hope you liked the info! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 23:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 01:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bugging you I thought you would like it. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 01:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Done. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What did I do on the Fanon Wiki? The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 18:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Um that wasn't me, that was my evil twin. The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 19:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Who cares. It's over and done with. Now stop spamming. The Best Darkus Brawler (talk) 19:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ABC2 can you make an ideas blog? people can post ideas for improving the wiki in it [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok no problem [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation Removal Please remove the Bakugan Canon Fanon Wiki from the list of related Wiki's. I am moving all content I was working on there to the Bakugan Fanon Wiki. Thank you! - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 01:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Abce2, please compare these two Bakugan. Thanks. Screen_shot_2010-08-02_at_10.56.18_PM.png Screen_shot_2010-08-02_at_10.55.35_PM.png []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 09:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) did you get my e-mail? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) How Do You. Make the boxes for the Needs Templates, because when I try them on another Wikia, this happens. http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FP --Recgameboy | "We're a broken people living under loaded gun." 22:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) WHY DID WE ADD BADGES?! If we ged rid of badges will our edits come back? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 21:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why people don't like badges, but I like them... Please I didn't mean to copy Drago99, Realy.Please, Is there anyway I can change my name? Dragonoid colossus released??? Went to walmart today and decided to look around. I saw the layout of the bakugan section posted up and it showed dragonoid colossus posted on it. Could it have been released today. But as most know stores restock at midnight on Sundays so it is either out now or tomorrow Hello dude, YOU'RE LEAVING AND WHY!?!> So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 17:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 0. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 17:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Why are you leaving? Will you come back and visit? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 19:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT LEAVE US WE NEED YOU!!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!! Why are you leaving it's not like anything bad happend to you? You could of said freakin.... Lol. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 03:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!! In bakugan gundalian invaders episode 3 you remember that unknown brawler how do you pronouce his bakugan name was it call subterra bug store or was it spell diffrently??? Leavig WHEN U LEAVING> AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 03:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Rude much Whats wrong with my klaus images that i uploaded for him really why did you have to delete them??? Ok!!! I'll do it the lame way i'll get the images from the video that aren't alter and yeah the reason i'm trying to find out what that uname subterra brawler bakugan is call is for something else not for wiki something else but i don't know hows its spell if you figure it out tell me... ^_^ Thanks!!! You know your alright at first i thought you were annoying me and trying to bother me but your pretty cool you know me i'm new at the whole thing and i don't know the rules here and your just trying to help me understand that anyway thanks... ^^ Read Did you not see that that was a joke? And although they removed it Aoh made a nasty vulgar comment. Twinstar choose that it was acceptable. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Read Did you not see that that was a joke? And although they removed it Aoh made a nasty vulgar comment. Twinstar choose that it was acceptable. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Read Did you not see that that was a joke? And although they removed it Aoh made a nasty vulgar comment. Twinstar choose that it was acceptable. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Read Did you not see that that was a joke? And although they removed it Aoh made a nasty vulgar comment. Twinstar choose that it was acceptable. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No No, I did not mean to go that way. But still, is it now acceptable to use vulgar language like Aoh did? Without consequences? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well If you look here http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&page=User_blog%3ASteelearth14%2FME%21 you can see that revision 149223 is not capable of being seen. That was ash's vulgar comment. For possible confirmation, ask Laser Ghost about the existence of the comment. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well If you look here http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&page=User_blog%3ASteelearth14%2FME%21 you can see that revision 149223 is not capable of being seen. That was aoh's vulgar comment. For possible confirmation, ask Laser Ghost about the existence of the comment. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) NowIt comes up error. Do you see what I mean? So is it or is it not now "ok" for an admin to have favoritism/choose sides am led to believe that with TS because of the case when I was first blocked as an IP and for vulgar comments to be made? With no consequences? The evidence has been laid out. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 16:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) . . . By you choice to not yet reply i assume you have seen what the real case is. Will you be taking action? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm dissapointed I am dissapointed in you. I thought you could at least help my case and inform Dm or Rec. P.S. , no apology was made by A.O.H , to my knowledge. I don't even have confirmation of a block. Will you inform Rec/DM? Please help in doing so. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Things ran better when you where here. ? I don't know your email? And can't you even notify DM or Rec? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) . . . Did you get my message? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you seriously "ok" with what aoh did? : ( G-mail does not work with my computer. Hold on a minute. I have an idea. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Later Check here later. I'm gonna send you a link later that you should go to. Insead of email, that will be better. Maybe in like 3 hours. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) bye. I can't believe you're gone! -- Agent Slash August,12, 22:52 (UTC) Got It Finally, here's that other option. Go http://www.bakuproblems.wikia.com 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 14:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC). Always Surprised I keep being surprised when I see your name on recent posts. Should I get used to seeing it? :) TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 16:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't like the short version. I make mistakes with long words sometimes, but who doesn't? []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 04:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, i got this question. How to make Project Pages? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 04:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I didn't use the short version of Bureaucrat because by changing one letter it could become... You get the idea. As i said, sometimes i make mistakes with long words. That's all. Bye. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 04:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) One Question On your user page, you said that you weren't a girl. Who seriously believes that you're a girl? --✯DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] ✯ 19:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) May I block GaiaDrago for spamming? He keeps writing the ugly meatball on every single page. Please let me block him for 3 days. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 23:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Someone is actually doing that? How annoying! And immature to boot! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 01:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Did you get any of my messages? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 02:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Well i'm on good terms with that User now, but did you see the link? Pretty good idea, huh? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 02:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) GUESS WHAT?! I changed my mind. NOW I HATE YOU!!!! =D!!!! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 03:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I blocked GaiaDrago for a day for spamming :D AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 14:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Requests/Ideas On that page some anon messed with DM's Idea. I tried to undo thier edit, but it said i could not due to conflicting intermideit edits. I tried to leave Dm a message, bbut he wouldn't answer me. Just look at the last sentance on his part of the page. 5tee1-O4teen|message me|College is school, just sayin 14:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) According to . . . According to User Group Rights, your still a crat. Since I have 800 something edits, and others in this group have lower than that, can I be a Rollback? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school, just sayin 15:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Is that a Typo Why is it on klaus page on the begining top left corner it says Klaus Von Herzen but his name says Klaus Von Hertzon??? Hi! You know what I don't get, why everyone assumes I'm male. When have I ever said anything about being male or my age? If your thinking . . . On the application, I choose randomly, like that info was false. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, You get my point. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 17:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Darn You. You beat me to the T.G. pic. =P --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.]] 20:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Plz give admin powers so I can block him? Sorry I haven't been on lots but dad took computer away and I have to use a library computer. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''This user is Amazingly awesome]] 15:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) BD Do you want to brawl in BD one time anyway my name in BD is bagheri. Viper30 Wow Impalation has 230G read description and non mettalix Lumino on top of it and bye! http://cgi.ebay.com/Newest-bakugan-battle-gear-Impalaton-3-wheel-/280549935927?pt=LH_DefaultDomain_0 Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 21:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) abce I found something wierd on ebay and i wanna post it how do you do Bakugan News--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) well, he won't be bothering us until at least Friday, so no worries. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 12:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I was about to do the same thing to Spectra's page. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 00:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Kasei needs to do something with the Wiki. It's stupid how he doesn't appoint admins. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 00:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Please help out at the Spore Fanon Wiki me and Hyena Pup made! Please? Just make article of you're old Spore. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif ~ hey abce2 twinstar is also a crat when are you gonna show me steps to becoming one--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey abce show me how to be a crat--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I did. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 13:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Um, If you don't mind sharing with another person, why did you kinda leave? 5tee1-O4teen|"TWWS!"|There's new stuff here 19:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol GaiaDrago just doesn't get it. He's like me when I just got here except he has 700 edits. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 22:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) He keeps fighting against everything. Ask Bendo, I just heard it. I'll unblock him if you want I just heard he was flaming again. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 22:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ask Bendo, I just heard he was flaming and fighting. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 22:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay Abce you have been replying to my messages show me some steps so you can promise yourself to make me an admin other words what else do you want me to do so you can guarantee yourself I wont screw up as an crat--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) do you like final fantasy then let me show you something--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA I have been improving my grammar the only reason why that stuff happens is becuase I am always in a hurry--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reponse to these troubles Gaia has been arguing with me about this new rule on my Talk Page. He think this idea is "stupid" and "wrong". Bendo14: Hydras...are...awesome... 22:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This one. Did I say Talk Page? What I really meant was a blog that was shut down, because it was becoming a RC blog. Notice? Did you happen to notice my blog with well over 200 comments? With the touch of my finger, I can stur up mass commotion. Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 23:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) TwinStar said it wasn't blocked... Sorry. And AoH said it on his userpage. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 00:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It said, quote, "Today at school I told Sophia how I really felt. Then I ran. I feel like a total douche." I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 00:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope. It was under the mood section. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 00:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Rematch If you don't mind would you like to have a rematch on Dimensions? If not that's ok. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 01:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. I'm just super bored :P I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 01:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Add a Wiki to the Related Wiki Tab? I know I can, being an Admin, but I want your approval first. http://bakuprojects.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Projects_Wiki The linked Wiki is another Fanon Wiki, that seems to mostly deal with fanmade Bakugan merchandise. So... what do you think? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 20:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Did you look at the link yet? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't get it either. But, forget what I said on the first line of this heading. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Not really, no. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Avatar. Cool avatarDarkusAlpha (talk) 22:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) If you think I am not doing anything with my admin powers itz because im on vacation. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 01:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That would be great Sure, I'd be happy to work on the signature then. Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 02:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) User page Do you have the power to edit my user page? If so can you put Template: Infobox on there for me? I'm not very good at that stuff.Strikeflier72 (talk) 21:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes How do you create userboxes??? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 02:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead topics Hey Abce2, about the dead topics, why don't you have a little box saying "This topic is old" or something like that. It's like closing comments. Maybe. DarkusAlpha (talk) 01:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) OH people can see I wrote that? Oooopssssssss. I have a dirty mouth in real life and yes I definitely know what it means. It's really gross......... I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 02:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh no... This wiki is going to fall apart... DarkusAlpha (talk) 23:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) can you make the templates of infobox bakugan updated so that when the attributes of gold silver and copper appear they can have their pics as well, and put a color for copper please--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) dude, TCtheRogue should be an admin, she is very nice, calm, never gets in fights, knows alot about Dimensions, and really I think she should be an admin. Give her AoH's rights. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with TC's thing not AOH's. What has he done wrong? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 01:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Like meh idea? Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 02:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Bendo i think Bendo14 should be an admin as he has 4000 edits and is on EVREY DAY! Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 02:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Um...I CAN'T BE ADMIN!! I've only been here 2 months, can't make proper sigs, AND, I have a horrible temper. Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 02:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Bendo, to make a proper sig don't check custom sig in preferences. Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 02:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) While you were gone, Agent Z messed with my blog comments somehow. He wrote false things were I had words. He wrote stuff like tht he is awesome (which he mispelled). He also messed with Bendo's Comments. He ALSO wrote this, it is proof. He did all this. Look, it's in his contributions: *2010-09-03T02:41:00 (hist) (diff) N User blog comment:Steelearth14/The New Age/Bendo14-20100903023808/Agent Z-20100903024100 ‎ (Created page with "Agent Z is the coolest and awesomest person in the world! I love him and everything about him!") (top) *2010-09-03T02:42:29 (hist) (diff) User blog comment:Steelearth14/The New Age/Agent Z-20100903021402/Steelearth14-20100903024149 ‎ *2010-09-03T02:41:06 (hist) (diff) User blog comment:Steelearth14/The New Age/Bendo14-20100903023808/Steelearth14-20100903024023 ‎ *2010-09-03T02:29:54 (hist) (diff) N User blog comment:Steelearth14/The New Age/Agent Z-20100903021402/Agent Z-20100903022953 ‎ (Created page with "I'm not kidding. I was just at a 7 hour party, and a 8 hour one last night. Don't screw with me.") (top) *2010-09-03T02:20:13 (hist) (diff) N User blog comment:Steelearth14/The New Age/Agent Z-20100903021402/Agent Z-20100903022013 ‎ (Created page with "I'm not very nice. I'm incredibly nice. I don't need to and if anybody it's you girly :P") (top) You see?! He messed up my comments, and he insulted me! Come on, policy! He needs to be affected by it! He does offences all the time! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 02:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) There's more in his contributions! GOT IT. Some of the nasty commenting: *Agent Z 42 minutes agoI'm not very nice. I'm incredibly nice. I don't need to and if anybody it's you girly :P **Agent Z 33 minutes agoI'm not kidding. I was just at a 7 hour party, and a 8 hour one last night. Don't screw with me. ***He wrote this where I had a comment, then he put "What comment?" Then this, as if I said that. Agent Z 26 minutes agoAgent Z is the coolest and awesomest person in the world! I love him and everything about him! GOT IT. Some of the nasty commenting: *Agent Z 42 minutes agoI'm not very nice. I'm incredibly nice. I don't need to and if anybody it's you girly :P **Agent Z 33 minutes agoI'm not kidding. I was just at a 7 hour party, and a 8 hour one last night. Don't screw with me. ***He wrote this where I had a comment, then he put "What comment?" Then this, as if I said that. Agent Z 26 minutes agoAgent Z is the coolest and awesomest person in the world! I love him and everything about him! IT CAN ALL BE FOUND IN HIS CONTRIBUTIONS ALSO! THANKFULLT HE COULD BE STOPPED PARTIALLY BECAUSE REC CLOSED COMMENTING! HELP! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 03:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Problems... Dude, What are we going to do since 2 guys left? DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't like being pushed around. Steelearth was getting on my nreves and I was sugar high. I was really tired and she just wouldn't take no for an answer. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) abce can you give the links to all these wiki's policies so I can start to enforce them like you and help you with it.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 18:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC)